L'amour à la porte
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: croyezvous au coup de foudre? Duo oui... Naïaite aïgue, mais vous inquiete pas, je me gueris. Pour Mytiane, Lihiel et Assian


Auteur : Naïa

Titre : L'amour à la porte...

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise & co

Genre : Kawaiiiii

Couples : Duo x ... ; ... x Duo ( Vous dis pas qui c'est sinon c'est pas drôle!)

Remarques : & Vous allez assisré à une Naïaïte aïgue. C'est quand, en pleine crise de Kawai, Naïa ne peut écrire que des amours amoureux!

&Cette fic est dédicaçée à Mytiane pour tous tes bons conseils grande soeur, à Lihiel pour tout ton support et ton aide ma chérie d'amour et à Assian pour juste être toi et être là!

* * *

Terre, Paris, Ac 200, appartement de Duo Maxwell et Wufei Chang

En ce doux après-midi de printemps, les deux locataires de ce petit meublé étaient royalement affalés sur le vieux divan qui commençait, à leur grand déplaisir, à grincer au moindre de leur mouvement. Plongés tous deux dans une occupation des plus innovante, à savoir observer leurs ongles, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à leur voisin. Leur petit jeu consistait à amener l'autre à avouer son ennui pour le plaisir de dire "Quoi? Encore? Mais t'as jamais de travail à faire pour la fac?", ce qui, vous l'avouerez, n'est pas des plus édifiants, sachant qu'après ce bref échange, ils ne feraient que recommençer invariablement à s'ennuyer, chacun dans son coin. Cependant, rompant la monotonie de ce samedi après-midi, la sonnette retentit tout d'un coup.

"T'attends quelqu'un Maxwell?

Jamais le samedi Fei! C'est notre aprèm emmerde en commun!

T'as fini tes conneries?"

La réponse très intelligente de l'américain fut de tirer la langue à son cousin.

" Alors, sérieusement parlant, t'attend quelqu'un?

La seule chose que j'attend un samedi après-midi, mon Wu, c'est l'amour!

Me dit pas que t'es encore persuadé que tu rencontreras le grand amour quand il sonnera à ta porte?"

Avant que Duo ait pu répondre, la sonnette résonna à nouveau.

"Vas ouvrir, ça pourrait être ton prince charmant Maxwell. Ca serait dommage que ce soit moi qui lui ouvre la porte non?

Yep, j't'en voudrais Feifei.

Et mon nom c'est Wufei, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps."

Après une énième boutade, le châtain partit ouvrir la porte en sautillant. Rendant hommage à sa légende, il ouvrit la porte sur un cri tonitruant.

"BONJOUR! BIENVENUE CHEZ LES Chang-Maxwell..."

S'étonnant de la diminution du volume de la voix de son cousin, Wufei se tourna nonchalemment sur le canapé pour voir le châtain, planté dans le hall, bouche bée. A cette réaction peu ordinaire chez son jeune cousin, le chinois se leva sans se priver de lui lancer une nouvelle pique.

"Ben quoi Maxwell? T'es tombé sur le père noël?"

Parvenant à la porte qu'il dégaga avec difficulté de la poigne du jeune homme, il passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de manière à voir qui était la personne ayant réussi l'exploit de faire taire son bavard de cousin. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme se tenant sur le seuil ne lui était pas inconnu et semblait plongé dans la même extase que l'américain.

"Yuy?

Yuy!

Hein? euh...

Quelle éloquence! Le fameux Yuy connu pour la terreur qu'il inspire bégaie comme un collégien!

Chang!

Oui, c'est moi. Si on entrait maintenant? Ca serait mieux que de rester sur le seuil non?

Hn

Maxwell! Bouge tes fesses! Tu bloques le passage!"

L'interpellé sursauta au hurlement de son cousin et rougit soudainement avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre.

"Ben... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?"

Le chinois ne remarqua pas l'air perdu qui apparut sur le visage du nouveau venu lorsque son colocataire pris la fuite.

"Chang?

Hummm?

Qui c'est?

Mon cousin et colocataire.

Et il s'appelle?

Duo Maxwell.

Il a quel âge?

20 ans dans une semaine."

Perdu dans ses pensées, Wufei ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était en train de subir un interrogatoire en règle.

"Il est hétéro?

Nope. Malheureusement pour les filles, il est gay.

Il a un copain?

Non pas en ce moment. Il attend que l'amour avec un grand A vienne frapper à la porte.

Tu crois que je peux être cet amour là?

Oui pourquoi pa... HEIN! Attends, tu peux me la refaire celle là?

J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?"

Observant le japonais pour la première fois qu'il avait pénétrer dans leur appartement, Wufei vit une rougeur envahir ses joues et son petit air gêné.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi Yuy? Certainement pas pour draguer mon cousin, n'est-ce pas?

Non même si c'est devenu une possibilité entre temps."

Voyant l'air noir et peu engageant de son ami, Heero donna la réponse initialement attendue de lui.

"On devait travailler le TP de psycho tu te rappelles? Tu m'avais dit de passer aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi.

J'avais oublié. Attends moi, je vais chercher mes affaires. Tu peux t'installer à la table.

Hn"

Tandis que Wufei se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Heero s'était retourné dans la direction où il avait vu le jeune natté disparaître quelques minutes auparavant. Lui qui s'était toujours moqué des personnes lui disant avoir eu un coup de foudre venait de découvrir sans contestation possible son pouvoir. Se décidant, il finit par se diriger vers la table mais avant même qu'il ait pu posé son sac, il se sentit attrapé par le poignet. Une douce pression l'invita à se retourner et il eu l'impression que la flèche de Cupidon s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son coeur en voyant un Duo, changé et souriant timidement lui demander d'une voix tremblante:

"Tu viens avec moi?

Jusqu'au bout du monde.

Oh! Je te demande pas d'aller si loin.

Où veux-tu aller alors? Je te suivrai n'importe où.

La mairie au coin de la rue?"

Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'hésitation et l'air timide de SON Duo. Il répondit tout doucement, dans le creux de l'oreille du châtain, comme s'il lui confiait un secret:

"Avec bonheur."

Quand Wufei revint dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, il ne trouva qu'une note de son cousin sur la table.

**Wu, l'amour a frappé à ma porte aujourd'hui et j'ai ouvert en plein. Souhaite moi bonne chance. Duo**

Heero avait rajouté quelques mots un peu plus bas.

**Je prendrais soin de lui, je te le jure. A bientôt. Yuy**

C'est ainsi que, venu faire un TP de psychologie, Heero Yuy reparti sans avoir fait le moindre travail mais avec une alliance au doigt. Comme quoi, le coup de foudre... ça existe!


End file.
